


Support

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint's not married, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I’m guessing you know why I’m here.,” he said looking at her seriously. “Same reason Tony was here last week, Steve wants Jane to pick sides in this political pissing match you all are locked in.” Darcy replied with a bland smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Age of Ultron compliant. Clint isn’t married, and when they got the farm house they found Barney in a wheelchair making snarky comments about all the half-finished projects around the place. I own nothing. 
> 
> Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Clint looked up at the small house and sighed. He really didn’t want to be doing this, and truth be told he kinda resented Steve for making him to do it. Steeling himself, Clint walked up the path to the idyllic looking home in the middle of the Swiss country side. It was a two story farm house, natural stone walls, extensive flowering garden inside the low rock wall surrounding the house, and a barn in the back on the edge of a wide open field. Ten miles from the closest town, it was the perfect spot for stargazing. Clint knocked on the wooden door and after a long moment the door opened to reveal a grinning Darcy.

“Biceps! What the hell are you doing here?” she asked opening her arms to him. Clint grinned and stepped into the hug.

“Hey Darce, I’m a man on a mission. Can I come in?” he asked shifting back after squeezing her.

“Sure thing Hot Stuff.” Darcy agreed stepping back and leading him into the house. Clint followed her into the front room, taking in the rustic but comfortable furnishings grouped around a large field stone fireplace. Clint placed his bag on the floor by the door, just in case they kicked him out, and took the seat on the couch she offered him.

“So I’m guessing you know why I’m here.,” he said looking at her seriously.

“Same reason Tony was here last week, Steve wants Jane to pick sides in this political pissing match you all are locked in.” Darcy replied with a bland smile.

“For what it’s worth, I disagreed with him sending me here. I don’t think we should be dragging you two into this, or making you more visible as connections to the Avengers.” Clint told her seriously.

“I appreciate that, I really do. Look, I’ll tell you the same thing I told Tony. Jane wants nothing to do with it. She likes her independence and since the convergence we no longer have to beg for funding. Hell, people are throwing money at her. Maybe it would be safer at the Tower or the new facility, but she’s never gonna agree to it. If Thor couldn’t get her to say yes before he left, Steve and Tony don’t have a chance.” Darcy explained.

“I get it, but they’re both circling the wagons and garnering support. With Thor off world Jane is his voice on Earth.” Clint told her.

“Thor wouldn’t publically wade into Earth politics. He’s a prince, he knows what a quagmire that can be. He’d let them each know his opinion personally, but taking a public stance? Not happening. As for Jane, she doesn’t care. Politics matter very little to her, especially since she likes Europe better than living in the states. I’m sorry you came here for nothing.” Darcy said touching his arm lightly.

“Well, at least I got a free trip where no one is shooting at me and I get to see my friends.” Clint replied with a grin.

“Missed you too,” Darcy said snuggling into his side. Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned back into the cushions with a sigh.

“Where is Jane anyway?” he asked.

“Sleeping, she pulled an all-nighter last night.” Darcy answered.

"So what if I stuck around for a few days, tried to 'convince' Jane?" Clint asked wagging his eyebrows as he did air quotes.

"I don't know Barton, exactly how much of this convincing would actually be aimed at Jane?" Darcy asked leaning closer, stopping inches from his lips.

"Not a damn bit of it," he assured her before bridging the gap and kissing her. Without breaking the kiss Darcy shifted to straddle his lap, his hands going to her hips as she settled on his lap.

"Deja vu," Jane commented dryly from behind them. They both froze for a long moment before Darcy started to shake with repressed laughter.

"Every fucking time," Clint muttered with a sigh, his head dropping back.

"Emphasis on the fucking," Darcy agreed with a smirk.

"Not that it isn't mostly nice to see you Clint, but what's with the international booty call?" Jane asked.

"Steve," Darcy answered for him.

"Same as Tony?" Jane asked shaking her head in annoyance.

"Yup," Darcy confirmed.

"I'm assuming you handled it." Jane said heading for the kitchen.

"Of course," Darcy replied.

"Good, now take any other handling to your room please. I'm going to grab some pop tarts and head back to work. Oh and Clint?" Jane asked pausing in the door frame.

"Yeah?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"Try not to completely wear her out, I need her tonight." Jane admonished with a fond smirk before walking away. Clint chuckled, shaking his head at the scientist before looking up at Darcy who was still in his lap.

"Missed you," she whispered before kissing him deeply.

"Missed you too sweetheart." Clint admitted wrapping his arms around her.

"Bedroom?" Darcy asked nipping his bottom lip.

"Fuck yeah," Clint growled, standing and picking Darcy up at the same time getting a squeal of laughter. She loved when he used his strength to manhandle her a bit.

 

Later that afternoon they lay tangled in the sheets of her bed, the warm sun streaming over them from the open window.

"Nothing to do with the political shit, but are you sure Jane won't at least come back to the states? Or...maybe you could come work with Selvig? He'd love to have you as an assistant. I've got a pretty nice apartment in the facility, top floor, great views, Hawk's gotta have height right? Plenty of room for you." he offered pressing a kiss to her temple.

"The truth?" Darcy asked looking at him.

"Yeah," he said swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. After four years of random bouts of non-committed sex he'd just asked for commitment. Clearly this is when he fucks up and loses her.

"Jane only said no to Tony because of the political thing. She's getting sick of moving so much. Tony would fit her better, be able to give her any equipment she could dream of, but the fighting over a registration and the fate of Barnes. You know we're both Jewish, Tony advocating registries...it sounds way too familiar to us both. Not that Tony would ever...we **_know_** that, but this is how it starts. Taking Steve's side though means throwing in with SHIELD, or at least what's left of it and you know how Jane feels about that. She doesn't trust Fury, and the only reason I'm slightly inclined to is because you do. So as much as we'd love to come home, we can't while things are the way they are. And personally as much as I'd love to set up a nest with you, have more than just this...I can't leave Jane. She needs me Clint, you know she does." Darcy explained.

"I do, I know she needs you but Darce, I need you too. At some point you're going to have to stop living your life based on what's best for Jane. I love you, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since you called Sitwell Thing One back in New Mexico. I want you in my life, but you gotta actually be in my life babe. Don't you want more? Get married, have some kids? Have a life not controlled by the whims of Jane Foster?" Clint asked frustrated, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"As opposed to a life controlled by Steve Rogers and Nick Fury? You live on a what’s basically a military base. You really want to bring a baby into a place that's likely to be attacked by aliens or crazy super villains? I'm not the only one that's been keeping this casual Clint. You think this isn't hard for me too? To sit back and watch Jane and Thor's epic love story? To know that we can't be like that? I love you, and because I love you I would never ask you to give up being an Avenger. You made your choice, gave your loyalty to the cause and now you're Hawkeye. Taking that away would be taking away a huge part of who you are. Make no mistake that my life choices have been all about me and what I want. I love working with Jane, we're changing the fucking world through science. That's as badass as what you do, just different. Don't act like it doesn't matter." Darcy told him angrily.

Clint turned back to her, sorrow on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that...I know what you do is important. I just, fuck I miss you. I miss everything about you. I'd marry you today if you'd say yes. I...fucking **hate** walking away from you." Clint confessed.

Darcy's expression softened and she tugged on his arm until he lay beside her again. She swung her leg over him, settling down on his hips. She took his left hand and slid it up her body until it was pressed flat against her heart, then pressed her own left hand to his.

"Heart to thee," she said softly watching his confused expression turn to one of hopeful disbelief.

"Heart to thee," he repeated softly when she looked at him expectantly. 

"Body to thee," she continued rolling her hips against him.

"Body to thee," he moaned moving against her.

"Always and forever," she pledged, leaning closer so her lips hung tantalizingly close to his.

"Always and forever," he agreed looking into her deep blue eyes.

"So mote it be," Darcy whispered her lips brushing his.

"So mote it be," Clint swore before kissing her in earnest.

After a long moment Darcy broke the kiss and looked down into his eyes.

“I’ll make you a deal. When all this dies down, once the law is passed or not, either I’ll convince Jane to move to New York or I’ll come work for Erik. I’ll even buy you an engagement ring.” Darcy promised. Clint stared at her in surprise before pulling her into another kiss.

“I love you, I love you so much.,” he told her between kisses. Darcy  wrapped herself around him, kissing Clint back with equal furor.

It was crazy, promising to marry him, to change her entire life for a man she’s spent more time apart from than in the same room with. But every instinct in her body was telling her this was the right thing to do, and listening to that voice inside had never steered her wrong. She was pretty sure Jane would return to New York anyway since Thor had expressed his intention to rejoin the Avengers once he’d determined what was happening with the Infinity Stones and why it seemed to be centered around Earth. So she doubted she’d have to leave her friend behind.

“What do you think of Natasha Jane for a girl?” Darcy asked breaking away from his lips. Clint’s eye softened and got a little teary at the question. He couldn’t believe she was serious about starting a new life with him. She was an amazing woman, what the hell she wanted with a goof like him Clint had no idea, but damned if he was going to give her up.

“Thor Pietro for a boy?” Clint asked softly thinking of the kid he hadn’t been able to save.

“Thor Pietro Barton, kind of a mouthful but I think I like it.” Darcy agreed with a smile.

“How do you feel about getting a dog?” Clint asked snuggling into her.

“I think any dog would be lucky to have us as pet parents.” Darcy replied relaxing in his arms.

“Oh god, you’re going to knit our dog sweaters aren’t you?” Clint asked with a groaning chuckle.

“Not just the dog hot shot, our entire family is getting sweaters Molly Weasley style. In fact you’re going to have two one with a C and one with an H to wear on base.” Darcy declared. Clint snorted in laughter at the picture she was painting. An entire family of goofballs in purple sweaters with their first initial on them, including the dog.

“Can you make the cross part of the H into an arrow, you know to make it extra tacky and obvious?” he asked grinning.

“Oh yeah, that’s a given.” Darcy agreed easily, grinning as well. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in the sun and building castles in the sky about the life they wanted to have together. Eventually they’d have to come back to reality. There was still the Accords to deal with, the ever widening fracture between the Avengers, the Inhumans that were cropping up, and whatever was happening with the stones was likely fucked up. Things were never going to be easy while they dedicated their lives to changing the world. But it could be better by also dedicating their lives to each other. Now all Darcy had to do was figure out what kind of ring to get Clint for when she proposed officially. Cause if he thought she was kidding he was in for a surprise. 

For years after Clint would swear that when Darcy went down on one knee during the first dinner they shared in their apartment, that the tears on his cheeks had been from laughter, not you know happiness. Though he never hesitated to show off his ring, it was perfect, platinum with a dark purple band in the middle. Inside she’d engraved the words they’d exchanged in her bedroom that afternoon. Later when Clint got her a matching ring, platinum with an amethyst flanked by diamonds,  he had the jewelry engraved the same words. Six months later when Darcy insisted they adopt a stray one eyed dog he found on a mission they named him Lucky. A year after that Darcy announced she was pregnant by making Lucky a new sweater that said Future Big Brother. This time when he cried, Clint didn’t deny it.

 


End file.
